


Warmth and Light

by Hachimomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Needs more fluff, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachimomo/pseuds/Hachimomo
Summary: This is just OsaKage happily married and having twins with a omegaverse setting. And being cute, more fluff with lotsa cuddles.Hope y'all like, cuz I loved to imagine them as parents. Really doting parents, better said.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Warmth and Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharWright5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/gifts).



“ _Here, Samu… Careful with their heads… There you go.”_

_ “Toh… They are so pretty. I-... Thank you, I'm the happiest man alive now.” _   


Tobio looked at them, at Osamu grinning at their newborn children, tears staining his face. He laughed at the scene before him, happy to be a part of Osamu's happiness in that moment. To be the Omega who bore their children. 

He beckoned Osamu to get closer to him, to sit on the edge of the bed and wipe the tears from the face of the man he’d learned to love more and more.

“ _They have yer eyes, Toh. Oh god, how can they be so perfect?”_

_ “Of course they are, Samu. They are OUR children, after all.” _

_ “Samu… Have you decided?” _

_ “Hm?” _

_ “Their names, Samu. You told me you would make it a surprise only at their birth.” _

_ “Oh…” _

Tobio frowned and pouted, protesting in disbelief. He wanted to know so bad, the names Osamu had reserved for their kids for so long, and now he’d forgotten. _Truly unbelievable, Samu_. Was the thought that passed through the Omega’s mind, but Osamu clearly melts for the man.

“ _I remember clear as day, don't worry. I'm just in a daze with our children. Our family.”_

_ “Then, can you tell me now? I've been curious for nine months, daddy Osamu.” _

_ “So… I know that I said before how I didn’t want to give my kids similar names but…” _

_ “But?” _

_ “I think Akari and Hikari will be great names for them.” _

_ “Why did you choose these names?” _

_ “Because they are the "warmth" and the "light" yer gave me.” _

_ “Samu…” _

_ “Sorry for choosing this alone and keeping the secret but… I'm happy for yer being my husband, Tobio” _

Tobio froze on the spot, overwhelmed with emotion. He'd never thought of being an Omega as a blessing, but if everything is decided when we are born in this world… If ‘destiny’ led them to each other, then he couldn't be more happy to be the one for Osamu.

_ “Toh, something hurts? Yer okay?!” _

_ “Y-yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry.” _

Osamu quickly approached Tobio, worry marking his features. But Tobio assured him that he was okay, just emotional over what Osamu had told him. He rubbed his thumbs over Osamu's mochi-like cheeks and gave them a light pinch. The Alpha groaned a bit but couldn't help but smile at his husband.

“ _Ch-Chobio.”_

_ “Hm?” _

_ “Yer pretty.” _

_ “Only pretty?” _

_ “Ish 'er going to releash mah cheeks?” _

_ “Sure, sure.” _

_“Yer the prettiest, Tobio. Because yer the only one I wanted to spend my life with._ ”

Tobio's eyes widened hearing that, so quickly but it still wasn’t missed by Osamu. The Omega leaned in to kiss the man, their instinct getting the best of both of them until they heard and sensed Akari and Hikari’s whines and were moved into Osamu's arms. 

“ _Think they want us to do this at another time, Samu”_

_ “Yer littles… Okay, Papa and Dada will leave this for later.” _

_ “So tiny and so demanding, huh…?” _

_ “Yer really are Miyas, Akari and Hikari.” _

_ “Look who's talking now. Ah, of course it's Miya Tobio.” _

_ “Pffft. Yer so silly, Samu." _

_ “Yeah, I am. But I am 'yer silly'.” _


End file.
